comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drax (Earth-4126)
"Drax the Destroyer is no ordinary man. Drax the Destroyer is a god!!!" -'Drax the Destroyer' History Hybrid Drax is the hybrid son to a Kree and a Chitauri. He was born on the trash planet, Tattooine, where his parents abandoned him in a desert. Instead of dying very soon, Drax began walking as an infant. His mixed DNA had an odd affect on him, making him capable of almost anything, but not smart enough to realize it. Eventually, by the time Drax was five, he was discovered by a traveling gladiator stadium, where the High Council decided he would make a good sacrifice. Slave After a squad of drones were sent to apprehend him, Drax destroyed all of them with his bare hands. The High Council realized he was much too valuable to sacrifice, but not yet old enough to enter the Stadium. Instead of sending a squad of drones, the High Council leader himself went to approach Drax. He offered Drax a position of high power in the Council, to which he accepted. He was told he had to be a slave at first in order to gain power, which he seemed okay with. The Stadium When Drax was of age, he was framed for a crime he did not commit, so the High Council could use this as an excuse to put him in the arena. Drax was given swords for his first battle against a rock monster. After seeing that the swords proved ineffective, he ditched them and fought the rock monster with his hands, and eventually won after at least an hour of entertainment. Later Battles Drax eventually became a fan favorite, which boosted his ego and he even began talking about himself in the third person. For every battle he was offered an array of weapons, but every time he refused, preferring to use his strength. Eventually, Drax and a group of other fan favorites were placed on a team, which he despised, fearing they would hog the glory. So he decided to take it all for himself, doing anything to win every single battle they fought. He even once stabbed a member of his team to finish the battle himself, which earned him even more fans. Guardians of the Galaxy One day, a group calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy arrived, requesting the High Council's greatest warrior. They all agreed that would be Drax the Destroyer, but they were not allowed to take him. The leader, Star-Lord offered a deal. The Guardians, and Drax, would fight in a battle, if they win, they get Drax, if not, they will all become slaves. The High Council agrees, so the Guardians and Drax are pitted against the beast called Fin Fang Foom, kept only for special occasions. During the battle there was doubt, but in the end, Drax managed to beat Foom's skull in, which won them the battle. The Council reluctantly released Drax into their hands, and he joined the Guardians. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Super Strength Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Stamina Category:Agility Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-4126) Category:Earth-4126 Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Healing Factor Category:Under Water Survival Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Versions of Drax the Destroyer